


М — Мак

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Маки преследуют Тони на каждом шагу. Не то чтобы он был против.





	М — Мак

Утро начинается с того, что Тони осознает, что проснулся. Открывать глаза не хочется, и тому было целых две причины. Первая — то, что Баки задерживается на миссии еще на пару дней, и вторая — что у Тони сегодня День Рождения. По-отдельности с этими двумя причинами Тони легко смирился, но вот вместе… Начало дня хотелось отложить ещё хотя бы на пару мгновений.

Тони, не открывая глаз, потягивается, ведет рукой по левой стороне кровати, на всякий случай проверяя наличие сопящего тела Баки. Джеймса там обнаружилось не удалось, но пальцы натыкаются на что-то. Что-то, чему явно не место на простынях — немного шершавый стебель и нежные лепестки. Старк лениво приоткрывает глаза и осматривает свою находку — в руке у него немного помятый цветок. «Мак» — опознает он растение и подносит цветок к носу, понимая: сладковато-травянистый аромат незаметно пропитал всю комнату. Бархатистая кайма лепестков немного обтрёпана, сгибы лепестков выделяются ломаными линиями… Тони аккуратно откладывает цветок, с мыслью что этот бутон мака на стального цвета простынях что-то ему сильно напоминает, и с улыбкой на лице идёт в ванную, чтобы там обнаружить ещё один цветок.

Ещё один мак.

Точнее не один — маки оказываются на всем пути Тони, и только в ванной три штуки: на зеркале, в ваной и даже из-за бачка унитаза виднеется красный венчик лепестков на мясистой ножке стебля.

— ПЯТНИЦА, кто разложил цветы?

— Сэр, несанкционированного доступа в Башню обнаружено не было, — уклончиво отвечает ИИ, и Тони решает её не пытать.

Ещё один маковый цветок падает прямо на Старка, когда он открывает дверь в гардеробную, потом — лежащий прямо на пороге выхода из комнат (на этот Тони чуть было не наступил), очередной бутон на коротком, обрезанном стебле находится в банке с кофе… Тони находит маковые цветы на каждом шагу, и когда он приходит в гостиную, где сидят остальные Мстители, возле телевизора на белеющем конверте стоит большая ваза (даже слишком большая для тех трёх цветков, что находятся в ней). Тони ставит собранные по дороге цветы в нее и открывает конверт:

_«Цветы вместо свеч. Если еще не все нашел — ищи тщательное. Люблю, скоро буду. С Днём Рождения.»_

— Так, признавайтесь, чьих рук это дело и куда делся ещё один цветок? — Тони грозно смотрит на людей и нелюдей, заседающих на диване, особенно кося глазом на Клинта.

— Моих, и проверь мастерскую, — неожиданно для всех подаёт голос Наташа. — Проиграла Зимнему желание в карты, — чуть раздражённо отзывается, отвечая на удивлённые взгляды со всех сторон.

— A как ты проникла в… ПЯТНИЦА?

— Все было под контролем, сэр, — отвечает ИИ, явно довольная своей проделкой. — Мне разрешить Дубине вынести торт?

— Не стоит, я сам. Не то чтобы я не доверял Дубине… — раздаётся немного уставший голос со стороны двери, и Тони не нужно оборачивается, чтобы узнать его обладателя, из-за которого на лице появляется глупая улыбка. — Мне показалось, что розы — это слишком банально, не так ли?


End file.
